1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet device having a system for inspecting health conditions of toilet users through a urine analysis.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Recently, there have been known various toilet devices with a urine analyzer coupled to a toilet for analyzing the urine of a user of the toilet. According to the toilet device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 57(1982)-59168, a urine sample is extracted when the user of the toilet urinates, and a piece of urine test paper is immersed in the urine sample manually by the user and thereafter set in a urine analyzer. Since the test paper with the urine sample attached is manually set in the urine analyzer, the disclosed toilet device has a sanitary problem. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 60(1985)-117157 and 63(1988)-21555 disclose toilet devices which have conduits opening at the inner surface of toilet bowls for transferring a urine sample from the bowls to urine analyzing mechanisms. Although these disclosed systems are free of any sanitary problem, since the conduits in the toilets are relatively long, the toilets are complex in structure, and the conduits tend to get clogged and cannot be easily cleaned.
The toilet devices are required to have a display panel for displaying, as health data, the results of the analysis of certain constituents of the sampled urine. One such display panel is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 63(1988)-184057. The disclosed display panel displays the results as quantitative values to the accuracy of the order of 1, and has marks indicating positive, false positive, and negative, on one side of the area for displaying the results.
The health data display panel is essentially used to give a simple indication of the proportions of glucose, albumin, and other constituents of urine while the user is urinating. Therefore, the accuracy of the order of 1 may not be useful to the user. The marks indicating positive, false positive, and negative are not specific enough for the user to understand his health conditions quickly.